forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekou Corse
"I sure do love summer, with all these beautiful girls around and look at this hotty... Don't look so uptight man." - Sekou to Raven Stray Overview Raised in the village of Xergo by his mother with his younger brother. Sekou is discontented by the condition of his village and decided to sees the world with his own eyes and to make his own life worthy, Sekou decided to leave the village and journey outside and leaves Xergo until he meet Raven Syndicate and becomes one of the member during their quest on saving the world. Story "What an uppish young lad!" - Sekou commenting on Aki 'Beginning' Raised in the village of Xergo by his mother with his younger brother, but he never contented by the fact which Zoda has sent all the townsfolk to the currently Xergo to excavation in the past and left all the villagers for their own demise. Sekou decided to leave the Xergo village and journey outside, sees the world with his own eyes and to make his own life worthy. During his journey he fell because of hyperthermia in the desert Ora and he is attacked by a Earth Snake, Raven Syndicate appears and saved Sekou from the danger of being eaten alive. After saved Sekou from danger, they decided to take him to Ora in their truck for hospitalization, unexpectedly he awakes in the half way of the trip and his disrespectful comment ended up his second course of his unconscious, ending being knocked out once again by Raven and sent to Ora hospital. Sekou is being visited by Aki in hospital which they begin to develop a strong base of a friendship by sharing each other's stories and later Aki picked him up from hospital and invites Sekou to join him together in his journey, together they visits the Ora city carnival and involves in the explosion and fought alongside Aki as the monster releases from no where. Aki and Sekou is shocked while the Ora City Building is collapsing by the gigantic explosion and rush to the Red Lantern for Raven's rescue, but was being stopped by a number of monsters and being caught in a rampage by a city chaos. After defeating a giant spider like monster Black Widow, they reconciles with Raven again and witnessed the prowess of Raynor conjures a massive power defeating 2 Black Widow bare-fisted. Sekou developed a crush both on Elfe and Raven but was being rejected terribly. 'Raven's Decision' "2 beautiful girls in my quest to glory, God must loves me." - Sekou Raven's quest to become a heroic protagonist has begun as her and her comrades was accidentally lost in the mysterious Endless forest and Entered the forbidden village of ancient summoners, and Raven discovered the legend of the Animacite. The secret of Raynor's family ancestor and their relation to the Animacite, which as somehow building a determination of her pursuit after Raynor to make things clear and questions him about all the previous happened events. In meantime, Raven and the rest of her party heard of a young girl called Faye was trapped in the Cave of the Protectors and were struggling against the Dajinn until Elfe entered the battle to saved the party from crisis. Elfe revealed her identity as the destined Summoner and she left and resides in the city of Ora of her rebellious nature of instead of awaiting for the second crisis in their in the ancient scripture, they should open their eyes and search for it instead so that they could change their own fate. Because that it is what it does to change fate instead of awaiting of what it comes. The Terra residents amazed by Elfe's maturity of so, they requested that Raven and Elfe would take up the arms to protect the world. With the encouraging words by Aki, Raven's determination becomes much more clearer. Raven and the team mates stopped by the Port Saro during their journey to the Almagar, which Mundo reveals his reason of fighting in order to protect his younger sister. Mundo begins to cry about his impotent of protecting his young sister and the only way for him to protect her is to protecting her from far away, living as a robin hood in order to secretly supports the life of his sister which she does not have any memories with him. To across the sea to the Almagar continent, the party had to make their way through the Saro Sea to the other side of the sea. Raven and Mundo decided to defeat the Aspidochelone the Sea Monster which causing rampage and prey on the sailors so they could make their way through and as a prove of he could protect his own sister, and aboard to sail across the ocean. Raven and her crews were stopped and attacked by the "Death Strikers" sent by Zoda Empire attempting to capture Raven's group prior to previous event in Ora. Aspidochelone appeared during the decisive battle and blew the Zoda strike force away as an interloper but defeated by Mundo with the combine strength of Raven's party and the parties reached the Almagar territories. Raven was joined by a new ally Johann as they arrived Port Nevera, a scientist discontented that his developed technology being used as a tool of war and banished as a mere citizen. Johann also revealed that the Almagar tend to use their newly developed Dreadnaught Arcturus to lay waste on Zoda Empire and the rest of the independent forces refusing to surrender to Almagar's might. Raven decided to destroy the Dreadnaught by leading an ambush to Science Researching Lavatory which is located on the mountain range of the Sirrush and split the group into two. Raven will be leading Mundo and Sekou to infiltrate the Lavatory meanwhile Johann, Aki and Elfe would be retrieving the Nova Pegasus and lead an attack from the air as rescue force when Raven given the signal of mission accomplishment. Raven's party was unable to locate the Dreadnaught Arcturus but they meet Raynor again overheard Raynor and Jgeorh arguing using Dreadnaught Arcturus to lay waste to the other continents but being told off by Raynor using his rank. Raynor then revealed the plan of using the Animacite to bring himself with an absolute domination to rule over both Zoda and Almagar as he shift the attention for theirs to battle meanwhile they were occupied by wars. Sekou was angered and dragged Raven to confront Raynor and attempt to stop him was called unsuccessful but they successfully activate the self destruct program of the Lavatory and escaped with the perfect timing of Nova Pegasus's arrival. However, the airship being chase by the defense force of the Almagar and was being bombarded and force to land in the remote city surrounded by the mountain range of the Zoda Continent. While their airship was landed in the Xergo territories, Raven revealed her past with Raynor and they realized that Almagar has decided to lay waste to Xergo as their stepping stone to expand further to dominate the Zoda Continent. 'Battle against Almagar Empire' Raven realized that the Frontline unit of Almagar's force was merely a decoy as soon as the operation Xergo ended victorious on their side, they merely uses that to withdraw Raven's attention toward Xergo and Almagar sending a gigantic force of army for a showdown with the Zoda. Wolf has delivered a shocking news to Raven of Zoda's Frontline has been sent to the Terra Village area and plotting to lay waste to Almagar's forces as they arrived. Worried about her families, Elfe decided to head to the Terra village with Raven and Raven Syndicate remains in Xergo to help on rebuilding of the town. In a turnabout event, Almagar army request a ceasefire and offered an truce between them temporary stopped the battle. It is decided as Raven will be going after Raynor as the Emperor of Almagar sent Jgeorh to go after Raynor attempt to intercept him in his quest during his search on Animacite, and Almagar Emperor request of if they could follow Jgeorh to the Brimstone before Raynor does and hoping to stop him from being able to reach Brimstone and calls him back. But Raven has not realized that Emperor Alamgar and Raynor uses Raven to search out the Animacite and by following Raynor but instead; Raynor is after Raven instead. 'Utoplious' The party has made their way to Tizarar Subterranean and rescued a young girl named Alyria along the way. They made their way through but was attacked by a massive force of bandit which is later revealed by Alyria that they are illusions projected by her magic, the party defeats all the bandits and the surrounding area disappeared and the city Utoplious appeared. Alyria shape-lifted herself into her own true form and welcomed the party to the Ultoplious , as she is the Shaman queen of the civilization of this Advanced City of Modern technology and Magic. Alyria guided them through the city and to her throne room to express her gratitude of rescuing her early on and this has proven of the party's worth in both courageous and justice of those that they have been waiting for. Alyria explained the true history of the deadly Animacite and she realized that the combined forces of Almagar and Zoda are drawing closer, they had to put their life in order to protect the Animacite Tomb from them. The battle has begun when the Sky fortress Midgard has penetrated the barrier protecting Utopilious, the Utopilious is being outnumbered despite of their advanced magic and technologies, and was forced on the defense. With a little of choice, Johann commanded the Nova Pegasus to fire their main cannon through the Sky Fortress and blasted a giant hole. The Nova Pegasus charged through the armies of the Coalitions and entered the Sky Fortress locating Raynor and the 2 Emperors, but their plot has been discovered as Raynor's real intention focuses on the Animacite Tomb. Realizing it was too late because Nova Pegasus is stuck within the Sky Fortress, Raven grabbed a armored motorcycle and an escape parachute and rushes to the Animacite Tomb attempting to stop Raynor while the rest party members continues to raid the Sky Fortress Midgard. The remaining party hurried to destroy the Sky Fortress so that they could assist Raven as back up, Sekou encourages Aki to believe in Raven. Raven made her way through the Animacite alone single handy but is defeated by Raynor but Aki and the party members arrives soon enough to meddles the fight and defeated Raynor with all party's forces combined. Animacite, unleashing it's power... The party member being blasted back and unable to move a step forward, Raynor, has recovered and stand up to deliver a finishing blow against the party members despite his defeat early on... But Jgeorh suddenly appeared and knocked Raynor against the Animacite with a tackle and released Raven's party from the seal. Brook reveals Raynor's true identity as he realized that Raynor actually isn't a human, but was a homunculus created by Brook to activate the Animacite by injecting his own cell into his. The real Raynor was actually dead from the incident of the Military School of Caul, and those memories that this Raynor processes is of being transfered to this homunculus from the real Raynor which was killed years ago. To prevent the corruption of his own blood and self mutant into a monster, Brook used Raynor as a human shield to Activate the Animacite in his place. Raven was saddened and her anger was delivered to Brook, but Raynor angrily dispatched and kills Brook and Emperor Almagar in the process. Driven to insanity, Raynor tend to uses the Animacite to activate the Tera Star and rain destruction to the world but was intercepted by Jgeorh by stabbing him from behind. Jgeorh then sacrifice himself so that he could buy time for the party to escape and evacuate as much Utopilious citizens as they could while holding off Raynor with his remaining strengths. The party forces their way to the exist but being halt by Brook, now Kraken by relieved by Raynor to chase after Raven. Angrily, Raven defeated and killed the villain and escapes to the Nova Pegasus. The party is too late to evacuate the citizens of the Utopilious and the city is entirely destroyed as Raynor rised the Tera Star to the surface, wiping out almost everyone of the Utopilious citizen in process. 'Final Battle' "I promise you mother... I am Sekou Corse, your proud son." - Sekou With Nova Pegasus destroyed, Aki and Sekou has been sheltering themselves nearby a cave until they meet up with Raven then Elfe. Once the party found Johann from the torn Ora city, and united with Mundo, Alyria and Jgeorh as well. During a sidequest mission, Sekou returned to Xergo and sees his mother in dying bed and he made a promise of her to become a mature person who could protect their town, and Sekou determined to become someone worthy to make her parents proud, as well as himself. They approached Zoda city later and helped to calm the riot and Sekou was regonized as a hero who put down the Chaos and was asked to become the one who leads their country, but Sekou refused because he still has duty to be done and would return to help them once their duty is completed, and Sekou received his final weapon- Solar Fang Eventually, they once again confronting Raynor again and attacked him, and finally they are able to defeat Raynor and destroy the Animacite once and for all. Raynor asked Raven can even a homunculus have heart like of a normal human has in his dying breath, and Raven replied that all living creatures has feelings of sadness, happiness and love. Raynor smiles and fades away finally with tears of a joyful farewell. 'Ending ' "This is the new beginning, hommies!!!! YEAHHHH!!!!!" - Sekou In the ending, Raven decided to lead of a normal life and retire herself from battle. Her and Aki decided to open an orphanage to help the children who lost their home during the war, and she believes that Jgeorh would be a benevolence emperor of Almagar Empire which would help bringing the world to peace. At the end Raven is seen standing before the destructing Tera Star and promises that she will live a life worthy of the memories of the fallen, with Aki and the rest of the party standing far away, Aki promises that he will does whatever he could to protect Raven, a older sister like figure to him which is nodded by Sekou and being teases as an "Uppish Young Lad" again not long before he return to Zoda city to fulfill his duty and later he becomes the president of the Zoda Republic. 'Equipment and Stat' Sekou is a traditional Warrior character but uses spear and ball during battle. His stats are considered regular as an allrounder but with high accuracy and evasion: he lags behind Raven, Jgeorh in terms of strength and defense but makes up for it with high agility, evasion and accuracy. He is one of the fews characters who can reliably dispatch aerial monsters with basic attacks as well as speedy fiends. Despite his fair strength and accuracy, Sekou also has a decent Magic stat growth, making him a fairly balanced character compare against the others. Weapons: Trident, Javalin, Viper, Ebony Spear, Partisan, Gale Spear, Storm Bringer, Sky Rider, Leviathan, Gungnir, Zodiac (Ultimate Weapon) 'Commands- Spear Art' Slammer- Bringing damage to one single foe, randomly ejecting a single target from battlefield. Lance Charge- A few quick stabs from a dash forward, ending with a back flip and charges against his target again. Twilling Snake- Dash forward and twirl spear flipping his target up to the air. Speed Buster- Reducing speed of enemy causing damage. Speed Crasher- Improved version of Speed Buster. Escape- Flee from the battle all allies. Speed master- Increase speed of all allies. 'Hyperdrive Attacks' Triple Foul- Run back and forth around his enemies three times with series of slashes dealing three random damages. Force Penetration- Leap into the air and descend from above to impale the opponent, driving them to the ground. Typhoon- Launch a giant burst of wind that knocks them into the air, then he throw his ball into the storm and consuming them in an explosion of light. Hyper Penetrations (Ultimate Attack)- Attacks the opponent by strikes ten random enemies with diving attacks causing an explosion every attacks with light pillars. Category:Forgotten Testament II Category:Forgotten Testament II Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament II Characters